Above all things
by Jacksrumrunner
Summary: Combination of a Bohemian Rhapsody and Piracy, and above all things...love! Jack lies about his identity, kidnapps one of the most famous women, and then shows his true romantic side.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Above all things, love.  
  
BY JACKSRUMRUNNER  
  
Plot: Jack fallen in love with a prostitute? Yes, I know you have read this plot in my other stories, but this one is different! I promise! The combination of a bohemian rhapsody and piracy. Read on!  
  
JACK'S EYES  
  
The night was old. My life is old. I cannot stand this pain anymore. I need her back. I need my life back. If I could do anything to be with her again, I would do anything, everything! Anything to get her back. It all started on a night such as this one.  
  
My body was dozed with rum, and my mind concentrating on finding myself more rum. Shouldn't be hard in Tortuga. As I stepped into a different building I had never seen before. It had a large red sign that read "AMOR" on it. I was immediately captivated to walk into the small building. As I walked in, I knew I wouldn't leave for a while. There was a large gathering of pirates around. Obviously there were many pirates willing to give any amount of money to be with some one in this building. I looked around and didn't see anything special. I was about to leave, when someone was introducing an act. I turned around to see someone who would change my life forever. She was a goddess! She couldn't be real! The announcer had said her name earlier, but I didn't catch it. All the other men were in the same mode as me. Amazed and under a trance. She had fire red hair and deep dark blue eyes. Her skin was very pale. Her revealing outfit showed her curves. I wanted to know her. It dawned on me who I was. Captain Jack Sparrow, you can get anything you want! I stood in the crowed until she stopped her singing and dancing. I started approaching the stage. Then a burly man with pink cheeks and a red moustache stood in front of me.  
  
"Jack! Where yeh been old friend?" It was Jordan, an old friend from my early pirate days. "Around" I responded not knowingly "What yeh doing in a whore house?" "Her" He followed my gaze to the woman departing the stage. "Ahh, Justine then?" Now I knew her name. "Justine" I repeated out loud. "How do I get to know her?" "How do you get to know anything in Tortuga, Jack?" "Money, it's a crime" I said. "Exactly, plus she's booked for the night." "Booked?" "Jack, are you thinkin' clear? She is a strumpet, a whore, a prostitute. She's what keeps this place going" "Right"  
  
Of course, it was too good to be true. I knew this could be impossible. She's not allowed to fall in love. She was paid to have sex. Life is a cruel world. "Jack, you almost let yourself slip" I said to myself. "Have we met before?" some one said from behind him. I turned around, amazed at what I saw. A beautiful woman, with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
So, what did you think? Please review! Next chappie will come up soon! And props to whomever can name the other movie I am basing this story on! 


	2. Chapter 2: Justine

Above all things.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Note: Thank you for my one review, Forgotten Sorceress! You are quite right about this movie being a cross between Moulin Rouge and Pirates of the Caribbean, which I do not own either of.wah. I don't think this chapter is good whatsoever, but you guys can give me reviews(or flames) to see what you like and don't like.  
  
I couldn't speak. "No, I don't believe we have met before" I said stammering. I felt quite like an idiot. "Well, you look familiar. Have I possibly heard of you before?" she asked. Oh no, maybe she knew about my antics I have committed around Tortuga. I decided not to tell the truth. This may be the only night I ever speak to her. I might as well make it last. "I don't think so. I'm not all that great" I said. Oh good job, now I made myself look like a bigger idiot. I am Captain Jack Sparrow! Most feared pirate of the Caribbean! And now I'm making myself look bad? " Oh, well. I'm Justine" she said. Her voice had such a melodic tone; I wish I could hear her speak all day. "What is your name?" I knew she wasn't a simpleton. She knew who Captain Jack Sparrow is. "Will Turner" I spat out. Why did it have to be Will's name? "Any way related to Bootstrap Bill Turner?" she said. I was right about her then, she would have known who I was. "Not at all" I didn't want to get myself into more trouble. Why had I not told her my own name? This I had no Idea over. "How would you like to spend the night with me?" she asked as if it was no big deal at all. Well then again, she is a strumpet. "I would love to" I said in a more Jack-like tone. I am glad I'm coming back to my senses.  
  
JUSTINE'S EYES  
  
He was so different. The moment I exchanged word with him, I knew I had to get to know him better. There is an air to him that I've never seen in any man. His hair was crazy and mangled with braids, dreadlocks, and colored beads. He wore a red bandana and a brown leather hat that had seen better days. His smile was gold. A true pirate. Maybe it was his chocolate brown eyes. I could melt into them. But it couldn't be, I've seen many beautiful eyes. Maybe it was his body, tall and strong. But I've never thought of a man with a great body as being a great man. Maybe there was something I didn't know about him yet. I'd just have to wait and see. We walked along the back door of the club I worked at, "AMOR". I knew I shouldn't be doing this. Harold would be angry with me, since I had promised to have a night with this incredibly rich and powerful Captain. But for once, I had a feeling this man was some one I couldn't miss. I loved his voice. He has a voice that could convince anyone to do anything. We neared my apartment. "So, Mr. Turner. What ship do you sail on?" I asked him. "Well, I now sail with my own crew on the Interceptor. I'm going to get revenge on this man whom had done me some damage earlier" he said without haste. "Ah, interesting" I responded. My life wasn't all that interesting anyway. I was hoping this man could help out a little bit.  
  
JACK'S EYES  
  
We reached her apartment. It was Indian themed, with many spices and silks. We had a wonderful time involving rum and some time in her bed. I woke in the middle of the night with Justine on my chest. I wondered if this was only going to last for one night. I didn't want it to end. She was so beautiful and amazing. I knew exactly what I'd do. I couldn't wait to get back to her. I got up, dressed, and left her apartment. I had a plan she could not resist. But there was one thing about her that I didn't know at the moment, but was sure to find out soon. To my advantage or not, I do not.  
  
Sorry about the slightly short chapter! I'll write more very soon. Arrrr, homework makes me angry. Well, it's almost end of semester and I have off for practically a week. I can' t wait! So many good stories to read and write! Review please! Oh yeah, and read "Teenyboppers of like, the Caribbean" by Daroga's Rainy Daae. Very good story, for people who like "Valley Girl" and "Sixteen Candles" while also loving "Pirates of the Caribbean". 


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Whore

ABOVE ALL THINGS.  
  
N O T E: Thank you for all the great reviews! 2, lol. WOOOOHOOO! I was soo excited. Since I never thought I would get any!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
JUSTINE'S EYES  
  
I couldn't believe when I got up in the middle of the night that Will had left without paying me a shilling, let alone a good bye! You can never tell a man by his speech and looks. It's the action that counts. There was a knock at my door. At this time a night? I opened the door. It was Harold.  
"Good, you are here! Where have you been all night? I've wanted to introduce you to this man. He is the captain the Merado," he explained.  
  
I knew what that meant. I had to try and get money out of this man by trying to make him believe I am in love with him. Harold needed money all the time. The bloody pirates won't stop breaking things and the other whores are always demanding higher pay. The captain turned around. He was a man of short stature. Shorter than I, he looked like a grumpy old man. His greasy hair was slicked to the back of his head, covered by an enormous hat. I was very disappointed, but in order to keep my job I had to do this. I'd never heard of the Merado, anyway.  
  
JACK'S EYES  
  
What a great idea! I cannot wait to get back to Justine! I am not only the most feared and admired pirate of the Caribbean; oh no, that's not all! I am also the object of desire to every woman this side of the earth! I looked around for what I was looking for. Damn! Nowhere is bloody open this time of the night! I have to keep looking! She might wake up!  
  
JUSTINE'S EYES  
  
The Captain was a very boring character. Very boring. He kept rambling on about how rich he was and how he could make me a star, and turn the club AMOR into a theatre. All of which would have interested me any other day, but I was so caught up in being hurt by Will that I couldn't even concentrate on this poor man I was luring into my trap. The one I have perfected over the years. I shouldn't think about Will. After all, he did just desert me. But for what reason? I cannot say. I figured that Will was gone for good, and was never going to come back. So much for having an interesting life. I need some liquor.  
  
"Captain, would you like some wine?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, my sweet" he said in a lovesick voice.  
  
We drank our drinks, and eventually got to business. I couldn't help but think about Will, though. The night was near over. Then I heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? It was obvious I couldn't leave the Captain in this state. After all he was having a mighty good time. I decided to ignore the knock. But then the door opened. I looked over, expecting to see Harold. But it was not Harold at all. It was the very man I was thinking about. Will! He looked very hurt and shocked. I left the bed.  
  
"Will! Wait! I can explain!" I yelled as he stormed down the steps.  
  
"What for, you bloody whore! He answered. 


	4. Chapter 4: The morning after

ABOVE ALL THINGS  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
NOTE: amazed at all the reviews. Not that many, but for me it's a lot. Thank you every one! I think we have come to the point that Jack and Justine aren't going off to a good start  
  
Recap: Justine thought Jack (whom she thinks is Will) had left her after a night together. She slept with a captain of another ship, and Jack (whom is crazy in love with Justine) finds them um.doing stuff! Anyway, Jack is terribly lovesick and needs some sympathy. Maybe he'll cry.but I doubt it.  
  
JACK'S EYES  
  
I should have known. Prostitutes cannot fall in love. I walked down the street, not knowing that Justine was following me. I turned around and she was there. She had tears in her eyes, and still looked beautiful.  
  
"I can't look at you," I said to her.  
  
She looked heartbroken, turned around and walked back to her apartment. I had wasted my time. I needed to leave the town now. The ship was waiting for me, but so were other things I couldn't control. I shouldn't have let one night get to me like that. Pain, something I hated to experience. I wasn't one with pain; I couldn't let it get over me. I am not weak. After all, she couldn't find me. She thought I was Will.  
  
JUSTINE'S EYES (The next morning)  
  
I was devastated with the happenings of the night past. Will was such a charming man, but it's not anything big! I mean, I am a mistress, courtesan, whore, strumpet, and I cannot fall in love. Oh dear I wish I didn't have these boundaries. I want to be with Will. But all is lost after last night; he'll never come back. He saw me with that other man. I need a walk. I took a shawl and covered my head. I walked down the oh so familiar Tortuga street. Then I saw something very curious. A man with a tri-cornered hat, black knee high boots, brown braided and dreadlocked hair. It was Will!  
  
"Will!" I called out. He didn't answer.  
  
I ran after him, he went into a back alley that leads to the ports. I followed him yelling, "Will! Will! I'm sorry! I can explain!". He still didn't answer. We finally came to the ports. He started boarding a ship.  
  
"Aye Captain!" yelled a woman from on board.  
  
Captain? But I thought he was some sort of a deck hand!  
  
"Captain!" I yelled out. To this he turned. I stomped up to him.  
  
"You lied to me!" I said.  
  
"You cheated on me!" he said.  
  
"Pirate" he said as the same time as I said "Prostitute".  
  
The woman on board started laughing.  
  
"Another one, Jack?" she said.  
  
"Another one?" I repeated. "Jack? Who are you!" I asked!  
  
Sorry that chapter was slightly short. I was running out of ideas! Thanks for all the reviews! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know

ABOVE ALL THINGS  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By JacksRumRunner  
  
Recap of last chapter.  
  
I ran after him, he went into a back alley that leads to the ports. I followed him yelling, "Will! Will! I'm sorry! I can explain!". He still didn't answer. We finally came to the ports. He started boarding a ship.  
  
"Aye Captain!" yelled a woman from on board.  
  
Captain? But I thought he was some sort of a deck hand!  
  
"Captain!" I yelled out. To this he turned. I stomped up to him.  
  
"You lied to me!" I said.  
  
"You cheated on me!" he said.  
  
"Pirate" he said as the same time as I said "Prostitute".  
  
The woman on board started laughing.  
  
"Another one, Jack?" she said.  
  
"Another one?" I repeated. "Jack? Who are you!" I asked!  
  
JUSTINE'S EYES  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Luv," he said. I could tell he wasn't lying. Captain Jack Sparrow! How could I have been such a fool to not realize this! I grabbed his right arm and pulled up the sleeve. Sure enough there was a P branded a bit below his wrist, which was just under a tattoo of a sparrow diving into a Caribbean sunrise.  
  
"Enough proof for you?" he asked finally. I smirked to him.  
  
" You are a liar and deceiver. I hope your ship will sink into Davey Jones Locker!" I said in outrage. He looked as if he was thinking for a moment.  
  
" Fair enough" he responded finally after several moments of silence. The crew was watching all of this, much to my unliking. Captain Jack Sparrow did one of the most unexpected things of all. I expected him to walk me home and apologize, or at least leave without a word!  
  
"What are you doing?" I yelled out as he picked me up from my waist and started walking up the gangplank.  
  
"Have you gone mad with the heat?" I exclaimed as he put me down on deck.  
  
"You wished me back luck at sea, and that's exactly what is going to happen" he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" I questioned him.  
  
"You're coming' with us, luv," he said. "It's back luck to have a woman on board" he finished. Then he locked me in the Captain's Quarters. I couldn't believe my luck! What was going to happen to me! To my job! Not that I care about my job.  
  
"This is the worst possible thing that could have happened to me" I said aloud.  
  
"Not really" said another voice. I was startled to see that Jack Sparrow had walked into the room. He was unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" I said to him with an obviously shocked face.  
  
"It's nothin' you haven't seen before, eh?" he said half sarcastically.  
  
"Well then Mr. Sparrow, I'm going to have to request that you drop me off at the nearest port this instant!" I said.  
  
"Well then Ms. Justine, I'm going to have to say no to that request" he said.  
  
"And why not?" I asked, getting quite impatient with him.  
  
"Because we need to get to know each other better, right?" he said. "You know, you could be the love of my life".  
  
"Pirates, especially Captain Jack Sparrow, will not have a love of their life ever." I responded. He did a good bit of thinking after this remark.  
  
" What about Will turner then?" he said. And he was right, I was very much convinced that this imposter was the love of my life just last night. He observed the look on my face.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" he said, then took a blanket from a closet and set up a bed for himself on the floor. I supposed this meant that I get the bed. I wasn't complaining. Maybe he isn't that bad after all.  
  
JACK'S EYES  
  
She is a beautiful girl. She was barely in state of panic at the moment. But why did I take her with me? I have not a clue. It was a spur of the moment action. Maybe we we're meant to be. Maybe Captain Jack Sparrow could have a love of his life. And maybe she was in this room. 


	6. Chapter 6: Stay in the Cabin

ABOVE ALL THINGS  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
Recap of last chapter.  
  
"We need to get to know each other better, right?" he said. "You know, you could be the love of my life".  
  
"Pirates, especially Captain Jack Sparrow, will not have a love of their life ever." I responded. He did a good bit of thinking after this remark.  
  
" What about Will turner then?" he said. And he was right, I was very much convinced that this imposter was the love of my life just last night. He observed the look on my face.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" he said, then took a blanket from a closet and set up a bed for himself on the floor. I supposed this meant that I get the bed. I wasn't complaining. Maybe he isn't that bad after all.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
JUSTINE'S EYES  
  
The beautiful Caribbean sun was streaming through the window of Captain Jack Sparrow's quarters. I rolled over expecting to see Jack on the floor, but he wasn't there. I got up and left his cabin. Of course he was on deck. He was leaning on the side of the ship. The Black Pearl was truly a beautiful ship.  
  
"Mornin' love" he said to me.  
  
"Morning Captain. Where are we headed?" I asked.  
  
"Where ever the sea leads us" he answered, quite sure of himself. He was a truly beautiful man. Suddenly I had the urge to get to know him better. To love and passion me like he does this ship. It was like a father to a son. He was completely oblivious that I had been starring at him for a while. He then turned, opened his mouth as if to say something, then gave a small smile. Then the sounds of cannons were heard. There were yells on deck and Jack turned to me.  
  
"Stay in the cabin. Don't leave no matter what" he demanded.  
  
"What about you?" I asked. What if something happened to him? Why was I worried?  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. I'll pull through. I always do." He said, and for some reason I believed he would pull through. I rushed into the cabin and locked the doors. I looked out the windows, to see very evil pirates, even more wretched and evil than normal pirates, to have boarded the ship! In fright I screamed as one of them had spotted me. He walked over and tried to open the doors. Then, realizing that the doors are locked, he punched through the glass and came in.  
  
"You're comin' with us, poppet. Pretty one, ain't she?" the short and burly man said to a taller pirate.  
  
"She is a pretty one" he repeated in a trance. They were both gruesome and I think that the taller one had a wooden eye, but I couldn't tell. They came over to me and grabbed me by the arms. I felt helpless as I gave in. I then remember falling under a horrible cough spell and fainting. The last thought I had was if I'd ever see Jack again.  
  
I'm really happy that people are actually reviewing me.thanks! Any questions or comments? Either leave on here or IM me at Jacksrumrunner. You can also email me at Jacksrumrunner@netscape.net 


	7. Chapter 7: gone?

ABOVE ALL THINGS  
  
By Jacksrumrunner  
  
Recap of Last Chapter  
  
"You're comin' with us, poppet. Pretty one, ain't she?" the short and burly man said to a taller pirate.  
  
"She is a pretty one" he repeated in a trance. They were both gruesome and I think that the taller one had a wooden eye, but I couldn't tell. They came over to me and grabbed me by the arms. I felt helpless as I gave in. I then remember falling under a horrible cough spell and fainting. The last thought I had was if I'd ever see Jack again.  
  
*~*~*  
  
JACKS EYES  
  
The battle between ships was over. I only had a shot in my arm. It had been patched up and covered. Some one was aiming at me. It was Barbossa, my mutinous first mate. I thought I had killed him a long time ago. Obviously it was not so. But there was one thing that was troubling me as I looked into the blue waters. Why had they retreated? For one, I know that Barbossa wouldn't give up that easily to me. After all, we had tried to kill each other on several occasions. There was something wrong. I could feel it. Anna Maria crept up behind me.  
  
" Captain, they took the lass" she said looking at her boots.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. It couldn't be! I ran to my quarters.  
  
"Justine?" I repeated several times. The realization had sunken in. They had taken her, and thought I was dead. That explains the stray bullet. And that is why they had retreated. Everything was coming together. I now understood. But why did they take her? What had she ever done to Barbossa?  
  
JUSTINE'S EYES  
  
I woke up in a foreign bed. My heat ached very badly. I looked around.  
  
"Jack?" I said. No response.  
  
"There be no Jack here, lass" said a voice I remembered very well. It was the captain! The one I had slept with the same night I thought that Jack was Will and that he had left me! I turned to face his direction. What an ugly man, I thought.  
  
"What have you done to Jack?" I yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, love. Alls has been taken care of. Jack won't be hurtin' ye no more. You've got Barbossa now." he said.  
  
"He never had hurt me! What have you done?" I asked. Then it hit me. "YOU KILLED JACK!". He chuckled.  
  
"You are with me now, I can tell he has brainwashed you very well. It's alright. We are together now. You, the most beautiful woman in all the Caribbean." To that I tried not the blush, but eventually did.  
  
"And I, the most feared captain of the Caribbean. The world is now ours, love" he said.  
  
But I didn't want to be his. I wanted to be Jack's. Do I really? Am I deceiving my self? Is it just lust? I've never been in love. This is impossible. 


	8. chapter 8, really

NOTE  
  
Dear everybody,  
  
I'm really sorry and everyone can yell at me all you want but I'm going to have to retire from story writing all together. I'm sort of moving due to my parents divorce and I can't keep up with chapters anyway. You all have been a great audience and thank you very much for all the great feedback and you are welcome to contact me on my AIM screenname Jacksrumrunner.  
  
Yours truly, Meltem 


End file.
